


an unusual glitch

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [358]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The floor panels in Valerie's gym are having a strange effect today, and Serena gets caught up in that.
Series: Commissions [358]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 4





	an unusual glitch

Serena hopes that her battle against Valerie will go well so that she can get her sixth badge without any complications. She has come so far on her journey, and is getting so close to the goal at the end of it all, with each badge bringing her one step closer. It has been a lot of work, training to get this far, and she has had her fair share of trials along the road- trials that she knows are not at an end just yet, not by a long shot.

For now, though, the only thing that matters is the battle against Valerie. First things first, she has to worry about the trainer battles, and the puzzle to get her to the gym leader. She is told from the start that she will step on floor panels that will teleport her into rooms, and she has to try and follow the right sequence so that she can make it to the main room, where Valerie waits for her. Naturally, there will be trainers in most of these rooms to challenge her, so unless she is incredibly lucky, she will end up with a few battles along the way, before she finally reaches the gym leader herself.

Serena is ready to get started, but as soon as she is teleported into the first room, she feels something strange. She is not sure what it would have to do with the panel, but she knows that her bladder was empty when she came in. After all, she never goes to a gym battle without visiting a bathroom first, never wanting to end up in an uncomfortable situation with a battle that might last a long time, depending on how it goes. However, once she takes her first step into the first room she has been brought to, she feels a nagging from her lower stomach that makes her think that she has to pee.

It is nothing to concern herself with just yet, but she hopes that it is not going to get any worse, because she probably has a while in here. She doesn’t think, at least at first, that the teleportation could be responsible for it, but she has no idea where else it could have come from. Either way, there is a trainer to battle against in her, dressed adorably in traditional Johto attire. From what Serena has heard, Valerie originally comes from Johto, and likes that sort of fashion.

There seems to be something off about the trainer, the whole time that they battle. Serena is not able to tell what it is at first, but by the time the battle is won, she has started to piece together that the trainer seems to be really nervous about something, fidgeting around and trying to hide just how much she fidgets. If Serena didn’t know better, she would say that her opponent has to pee right now, which reminds her of her own steadily growing need. Fortunately for her, it has not actually grown that much during the battle, so she hopes she will be able to forget it before long.

However, as soon as she is brought to the next room, she feels a sharp pang from her bladder, one that signals that her need has grown much more intense, in a very short time. She still does not know how the floor panels could possibly be responsible for it, but it has been instantaneous both times, as soon as she appears in the next room. There is certainly nothing else that could be causing it, especially nothing that makes more sense than that, so she does not know what else to blame it on.

Of course, she is not to the gym leader yet, and has yet another battle to endure, but this one is a little bit harder to focus on now that she knows that she needs to pee, and is not able to push it out of her mind nearly as easily. The only thing that catches her attention more than her own bladder is the fact that this trainer looks like she needs to pee as well, shifting in place, never standing still for long, and looking pained any time any water moves are used.

It seems a strange coincidence that both trainers that Serena has had to face so far have needed to pee- provided that was actually what was wrong with the first one, which is starting to seem more likely, now that these weird circumstances are becoming more apparent to her- but if they both have to, and she has to, after stepping on the floor panels, it makes her wonder if there is something wrong with this gym. Once again, she does not know exactly what could cause it, not able to come up with a real explanation, but when she thinks about it, she really does not know much about how the floor panels work to begin with, so it’s not like she would know either way if there were something to mess with the fullness of her bladder.

Either way, she is both dreading going to the next room, and curious about what will happen, about if it will really cause her need to spike. If it does, that is not going to be good for her, but at that point, there will be no denying that that is what is causing it. And if the next trainer that she meets looks like she has to pee, then Serena is going to have to admit that there is something off about the gym that is effecting everyone there.

She pauses for just a moment after her victory before she steps onto the panel and is sent out of the room, right into the next one. Immediately, her legs snap together, a powerful wave of desperation making her whimper. There is no doubt in her mind now that this is what is causing all of her troubles. It takes her a moment to regain her composure enough to be able to step forward, to be able to walk without keeping her thighs pressed tight together, in order to fight off the continuous waves of desperation, making her feel like she might lose it and soak herself at any moment. Serena has not been this desperate in a long time, and she has no idea what to do in a situation like this, when she still has to keep going, still has to keep battling, and still has to keep stepping on these panels, which will no doubt continue to increase her desperation, while she has no idea just how long she will be able to keep holding out like this.

The trainer that she comes upon this time is outright holding herself, hand jammed between her legs as best as she can manage with her outfit. She blushes a deep shade of red when she realizes that she has been seen like this and tries to put on a front of normalcy, for all the good that will do her right now. The trainer has to keep her legs pressed tightly together too, it seems, and once Serena comes to stand in front of her, she feels a little better about how obvious it is that she is just barely holding it together.

Both of them are bursting to pee, but neither of them can do anything other than battle right now, the trainer because it is her job, and Serena because she has come here to challenge the gym, and she does not want to forfeit when she has come so far, just because she really needs to pee. Besides which, she is pretty sure that if she were to leave to go to the bathroom and then come back, she would end up in the same position all over again, the floor panels causing her bladder to act up and leaving her a pathetic, desperate mess. She would just keep coming to this same point until she got it into her head that she needed to see it through until the end. It is better that she comes to terms with that now, rather than continue grappling with the same problem over and over again.

At least this way, she will eventually be able to get it over with. She can only hope that, by the time she has gotten it over with, that she will be leaving with a dry skirt and dry panties. And a gym badge, as well, but she is determined not to let anything get in the way of her winning, not even if that involves her completely humiliating herself at the end of it all.

This battle feels like it goes on forever, with both trainers openly squirming, and her opponent frequently going back to try and hold herself again, as if she has forgotten all of the shame that caused her to do so in the first place. It must be just as tortuous for her as it is for Serena, but eventually, the battle comes to an end, and she has to accept her fate at the hands of another floor panel.

This time, when she appears in the next room, she doubles over immediately, a hand going beneath her skirt to hold herself, a spurt of urine leaking out and dampening her panties just a little bit. Serena has never had to pee this badly in her life, and she has to squeeze her legs together tight, rubbing them around her hand while she grinds against it, biting her lip hard as she tries to fight the powerful impulses of her bladder. If the next room she goes to after this one is not the main room of the gym, she knows for sure that she is going to wet herself, and even if it is, she still can’t be too sure that she is going to make it out of her with her dignity intact.

If the last trainer seemed excessively desperate to her, it is not in comparison to the way that this one is left openly dancing around as she forces herself to keep holding it. Even seeing that Serena is here is not enough to make her calm down, too desperate to bother being embarrassed about it as she prepares for battle. Serena can’t say that she does not feel sympathy for her, considering the fact that she can’t stand still at all. Though she keeps her thighs squeezed together through the battle, she hops from foot to foot, squirming around desperately as she fights her bladder just as fiercely as she fights her opponent.

Soon enough, she has to hold herself again, and this time, she is not sure if she can let go. She keeps a hand between her legs at all times, trying not to let anything distract her from the battle, trying not to let this cause her to mess up when she has already come so far. Wet or dry, she is going to make it to the end of this, so that she does not have to go through this ever again. Grinding against her hand, she groans under her breath, willing it all to stay in, fighting so that not even another drop escapes.

She manages to make it to the end of the battle without letting that happen, but on the brief walk to the next floor panel, she does leak a little bit more, her hand still firmly between her legs. Serena hopes this is almost the end, that she is nearly there, and she takes only a moment to steady herself before she steps onto the panel, and is transported to the next room.

At first, she is not able to tell where she has ended up, and that is because the wave of desperation that hits her this time is so powerful that it causes a huge spurt to leak out, enough to soak past her panties, a little bit dribbling down her leg, much to her humiliation. But then, once she has a chance to clear her head, she realizes that she is exactly where she needs to be, the location of her final battle. Valerie stands before her, which means that she has finally almost made it to the end, that it is finally almost over, if she can just hold it for a little while longer.

But then she notices something, and that is that Valerie seems just as desperate as she is, absolutely trembling, her legs crossed and shaking, a hand pressed to the front of her ornate outfit. Serena wonders then if, every time she uses a panel and increases her own desperation, if it has increased the desperation of the others in here as well. That is the only explanation she can think of, even if she will never be quite sure how something like that could work. That makes her wonder how the other trainers are holding up, or if any of them have suffered the humiliation of wetting themselves just yet, though that thought does not make her own struggle any easier to deal with.

She takes a shaky step forward, but then has to freeze up, holding herself and moaning as she fights against her urge to just let go, to soak herself and be done with it, all so that she does not have to deal with the pain from her bladder anymore. Looking up at Valerie, she sees the gym leader is not composed at all, face flushed as she squirms and writhes where she stands.

“Welcome,” Valerie says, her voice showing obvious signs of strain. “As you can see, we’re having a bit of…a bit of trouble with our floor panels today. We are not quite sure what the trouble is, but…well, you can tell what it is causing…I am…I…”

She stumbles through her introduction, trying so hard to keep her mind on what it is that she is supposed to be saying, but it is hard for her to maintain focus. Serena feels a stab of pity for her, understanding exactly what she is going through, since she has also been pushed to her breaking point. Neither of them seem like they are going to last much longer, let alone through an entire gym battle. Serena knows that for a fact, but since she has made it this far, and since there seems to be no way to escape this fate, she knows that she just has to keep walking forward, until she is standing directly in front of Valerie.

During this time, Valerie manages to get through her introduction. Every other gym leader that Serena has faced so far has said it all quickly and concisely, but none of them have been struggling with their bladders quite like Valerie is. Really, it is impressive that she can think to say anything at all right now, considering just how hard she is trembling, completely unable to stand still. That is something that Serena can relate to all too well, and once she is in front of Valerie, she is not able to just stand there.

Instead, she is left hopping from foot foot, holding herself and biting her lip, squirming and dancing while the designer finishes talking about her desire to grow closer to her Pokemon, to become as much like a Pokemon as possible. It seems like that goal is not the most important thing on her mind, her bladder demanding too much attention. The two of them are supposed to start their battle now, a battle that Serena knows that she can’t afford to lose after everything she has been through, but before that battle can even start, she loses the one that she has been fighting against her bladder.

Her knees buckle and her dancing comes to a sudden end as she gasps, holding herself tighter, knowing that this leak is more than just a simple leak, but there is nothing she can do to stop it, before she is flooding her panties, urine gushing out of her, soaking through the fabric and running down her legs, soaking into her tall socks as it does. It soon begins to puddle on the floor beneath her, and she looks up at Valerie, biting her lip, humiliated and ready to apologize for the mess that she has made, only to realize that now, Valerie is suffering the same fate.

The gorgeous woman has her head hung low, not even bothering to hold herself as she wets herself, her elegant clothing soaked and ruined, her bladder unable to take another moment of this. Neither of them were even able to start the battle, much less make it to the end, and both will have to battle it out completely soaked. Serena is not sure how Valerie feels about all this, but she can at least feel a little bit better that she is not the only one, and that she has not actually made a fool of herself by doing this. After all, it is not her fault that the floor panels were having strange, bladder-agonizing troubles today.

“I am truly sorry for all of this,” is the first thing that Valerie says, once the two of them have stood in silence for a moment, bladders completely empty, and the pattering sound of urine puddling on the floor having faded away. Serena feels worlds better, though she is still a bit sore from holding so much.

“Don’t worry about it,” she replies, panting a bit. “It’s not your fault. But…now that that’s over, can we have our battle now?”

Giving her a hint of a smile, Valerie replies, “Absolutely.”

Serena has won many battles since entering this gym, and this is her most important one. The only battle that she has lost so far is the one against her bladder, but she does not count that, since she is far from the only one. Now, the only thing left to do is to make sure that this battle results in another victory. Then, she can finally get out of these wet clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
